Sing Me To Sleep
by xoxomolls
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off our favorite gleeks. Give me a prompt and any pairing you'd like and I'll make it happen :) Read and review pretty please? I love you guys! The characters show the latest chapter's focus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, lovelies! So I've decided to do a bunch of oneshots based on prompts and requests that you send me! So gimme a pairing and a quote or a word or song lyric or genre and I'll do my best :) I'll do any pairings except Finn. I hate Finn. With a burning passion. Here's the first one! The prompt was from Tumblr: Shooting Stars/Puckleberry.**

::

"See that star? The really bright one?" the mohawked teenager asked, pointing to the aforementioned star. Rachel nodded and snuggled farther into him as a chill ran through her.

"That's you. You're the biggest, not literally of course cause we all know you're a freakin' midget, and the brightest. You're gonna shine in New York."

The brunette girl smiled, choosing to ignore the joke about her height, "I love you, Noah." The boy leaned down to press a kiss to her lips and returned the sentiment as they continued to watch the dark, night sky.

"Look! It's a shooting star!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly, gesturing frantically with a huge grin as a ball of light soared through the blue expanse above them.

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, Rach, that tends to happen."

She swatted him on the shoulder before looking at him fondly, "You're a shooting star. You don't see them that often, but when you do, they're brighter than even the brightest of stars. And they always show up at the most unexpected times. I don't think they ever land. I think they just keep going, around and around, until they find their soul mate up there. And then they stay with them forever, shining together."

"What if I've already found my soul mate?" Noah asked seriously, placing his chin on the top of her head.

Rachel shrugged and played with his fingers, "She's one lucky girl."

"Nah, babe, I think I'm the lucky one."

::


	2. Chapter 2

**The prompt was from HaylinOka and had everyone finding out about Puckleberry with Finn bashing! Which I love to do :) Hope you enjoy!**

****::

He could feel her shaking against him and sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face him, "Rach, baby, everything is gonna be okay. I promise."

Rachel nodded with wide eyes and settled into his side as they got closer to the school. Puck's arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder as he opened the door and led them through.

"Noah, they're staring. Everybody is staring."

Puck chuckled quietly, "Of course they are, babe. We're two hot jews!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and swatted at his chest, but had a small smile across her lips, "You're incorrigible."

They made their way to the choir room where their friends were chatting and waited. The group did not disappoint. Kurt and Brittany squealed, stepping forward to tackle Rachel happily. That seemed to be the catalyst for everyone soon swarmed the newly formed couple and spoke at once.

"I knew it!"

"Puckleberry is back, losers!"

Mike stepped forward during the chaos and laid a hand on the mohawked teen's shoulder, "Take care of her, Puck."

"Chang, just because she's dating me doesn't mean she loves you any less. You have like half of her heart. You've always protected her. You're like her big brother and she wouldn't give that up for the world. Besides, with you dating Satan, Rach is gonna demand double dates every weekend."

The Asian chuckled and fistbumped his friend, "Thank you." They both turned to look at the tiny brunette who had captured both of their hearts. She was currently sitting on Artie's lap as he hugged her tightly and did tricks in his wheelchair while she squeaked.

"You weren't such a whore when we dated, Rachel."

All eyes turned to Finn, who was standing with his arms crossed across his chest as he smirked.

"Finnocence," Santana growled out, taking a threatening step forward before Mike and Brittany restrained her.

"Don't do this, Finn." Rachel begged, her eyes closed as she shook her head back and forth frantically.

The tall jock raised an eyebrow, "I'm just being honest."

And before anyone even noticed he had moved, Finn was stepping forward and raising his hand. A loud slap registered and Rachel hit the ground hard, her fingers touching her cheek in shock.

Puck let out a low growl and charged at the teenager, wearing a rage filled expression. His small, injured, girlfriend sat curled into a ball on the floor, a sobbing wreck. The only thought in his mind as he pummeled into Finn was that the overly tall giant was the cause of her pain. And he loved her, more than he ever thought he could love someone, so he continued to punch Frankenteen's face in with no remorse.

The second Finn started to fight back, Matt and Sam were behind him, holding the teenager still. Puck gave him one last look before nodding towards his two friends and storming away to sit next to his girlfriend. She was practically comatose, though her lower lip quivered and tears streamed down her cheeks. A bruise was already forming on her tan skin as Santana held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. Brittany sat close by, stroking the girl's hair and pressing kisses to the top of her head with Quinn in front of the singer as the blond squeezed her hands and rambled on. Tina sat on Artie's lap as the created a barrier with Kurt and Mercedes so Finn couldn't hurt the tiny diva again. Puck kissed his girl's forehead and spoke quietly to her, but she didn't reply. She didn't blink. She just stared ahead with a heartbroken, frozen expression.

Mike was angry, angrier than he had ever been before. He knew he was letting his rage get the best of him, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop as he repeatedly punched the form on the ground in front of him. Finn had long been unconscious, but he couldn't see past the red engulfing him. Matt and Sam tried to grab him, but he slipped out of their hold quickly and went back to his mission.

"Why won't she calm down?" Mercedes asked, watching the tiny brunette who had wormed her way into all of their hearts.

Brittany smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek, "Only Mike can make her feel better. He's used to her panic attacks. He's her protector."

"But she's dating Puck?"

"Duh," The blond replied, looking at them as if they were dim, "But she is Mike's little sister. Not really cause that would mean Shelby is Mike's mom and that doesn't even make sense to me! But Mike stays with her most nights. They practically live together."

The small group's eyes widened and they collectively gasped. All except Santana and Puck.

"Would you guys take a chill pill? It's not that big of a deal. Rae's dads are never home. They basically abandoned her when she turned 12. So Mike found out and he lives with her to keep her safe and stuff. His mom loves Rae, so she basically ordered him to after Rae refused to move in with them." Santana chimed in, rolling her eyes at their denseness.

"So Mike moved in with her?" Kurt asked, trying to keep up.

Brittany nodded, "Yes! Now you're getting it. So when Karofsky tried to break into her house, Mike beat him up and made sure Rachie was safe."

"We'll get back to the Karofsky thing later, Britt, but for now, can someone get Mike so Rach won't suffocate herself?" Puck asked, noticing that his girlfriend was turning red and had started gasping and clutching her chest.

"Mike! Get over here!"

"Chang!"

"Dude, he's unconscious already!"

"Sam, grab him!"

"Mike!"

and a myriad of other phrases were shouted, but the Asian didn't move. Finally Brittany sighed and whistled sharply to stop the talking before turning to Mike and smiling sweetly, "Rachie needs you."

It was as if a haze had been lifted off of the boy and he dropped Finn and sprinted over to his little sister. He fell to his knees and pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her small waist. He took her hand and placed it to his chest, so she could feel his breathing, "Come on, Rach, sweetie, just breathe. You can do it."

And she did. Puck smiled at the sight of color returning to her cheeks as body stopped shaking. He knew that Mike and Rachel had a strange bond and he would never be able to understand it. It was like Santana and Brittany or Mike and Matt. It was just how things were. He could comprehend that Rach and Sam liked to dork out together and that Britt and Rach had some strange connection that allowed them to see things that others never did, but Mike and his girlfriend just fit. Not in a romantic way, but in a family way. They were all a family.

Some were just closer than others. And some, he thought as he looked to Finn's unconscious form, were evil and needed a good beat-down.

::


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are ridiculous haha :) You want me to update, but you never give me prompts! Come on, loves! You can do this:) Just gimme a pairing or genre or a quote or lyrics or anything. You're all beautiful and I love you so much 3 Here's danjackson's prompt! "til my last day I'll be loving you"**

****::

Marley sighed and leaned back against the bleachers. Her head was filled with the image of Jake and Kitty dancing together for their duet in Glee. Logically, she knew that he was hers and couldn't stand the cheerleader, but she also knew that she couldn't compete if he changed his mind.

"Stop."

She was broken out of her thoughts by her boyfriend walking up to her. She raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that I was doing anything."

"Come on, Marls. I can pretty much see your thoughts from over here. I don't like Kitty. I actually loathe the chick. She's crazy, man!" Jake exclaimed, reaching over to hold his girl's pale hand.

The brunette let out a laugh and shook her head, "But she's also gorgeous. And skinny. And talented."

Jake frowned and tugged Marley into his lap, ignoring her squeal, "You're beautiful and tiny as crap! You're my midget and I love you. And you are far more talented than she could ever dream of being. Don't doubt yourself. I don't want some mean cheerleader. I want you."

"I'm not a midget!"

"That would be the part you choose to pay attention to, Marls. I will love you til my last day. Don't doubt that."

Marley looked down at her lap for a second before nuzzling her head into her boyfriend's neck, "Promise?"

"Promise."

::


	4. Chapter 4

**This prompt was from .dream. Enjoy! :) Thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting! Keep it up, lovelies! 3**

::

Kitty was not pleased.

She was the exact opposite of pleased. She was enraged, furious, angry, irate, disgusted, etc. That stupid poor girl had stolen her man. If she had it her way, she could have clawed Marley's eyes out. What kind of name is Marley anyway? It sounds like a dog's name.

The cheerleader rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight of those stupid Glee losers dancing around the auditorium. Her eyes narrowed at Jake spinning Marley around with a grin. Kitty gritted her teeth together and growled.

It was then that she noticed the strange cluster of people she had never seen before. There was a tiny brunette talking animatedly with an Asian and a Latina with that dumb blond practically wrapped around her.

What really caught her attention was the mohawked teenager leaning against the wall as he watched the group with a smile on his face. He looked strangely familiar to Kitty and she snapped her fingers, finally recognizing him as Jake's brother.

Well, she though with a cruel smile, if I can't have him, I may as well get the next best thing.

::

Puck was unprepared.

Especially for an ambush.

Needless to say, the teen was confused when he walked out of the auditorium to get snacks for the glee kids and some Cheerio sauntered up to him.

"Can I help you?"

She smirked, "I think you'll find that it is I who can help you." And with that she tugged his face down to hers and planted one on him right in the middle of the hallway. His arms flailed about for a moment in surprise before he pushed her back and wiped off his mouth with wide eyes.

"What the heck? I don't even know you! I have a girlfriend and you are totally not my type!"

"Hot isn't your type?" She asked, seductively running her finger along his shirt collar.

Puck stepped out of her grasp and shook his head, "You must be Kitty. Jake told me about you. You know, he mentioned you were psycho, but I didn't think you were clinically insane!" He started to walk away when the girl's voice called him back.

"I'm guessing the short one is your girlfriend? Berry or whatever. I'd hate for her to get slushied or worse on her break..."

The mohawked teen growled and spun around, "Leave Rachel alone. She never did anything to you."

Kitty shrugged and inspected her nails, "That makes no difference to me. I'll leave the diva be for a small price."

"What do you want?" Puck replied lowly, clenching his fists.

"Nothing much. Just one kiss. One tiny, little kiss for your precious girlfriend's safety during her stay at McKinley."

He ground his teeth together and held up a finger, "One kiss. And you leave her alone. If you break your end of the deal, I'll sick Satan on you."

And with that, he had made a deal with the devil.

::

Rachel was heartbroken.

Coming back to McKinley hadn't been in her plans, but she was excited to see her friends and family again. She had been having a relatively good time. That is, until she walked outside to get a drink and found her boyfriend locking lips with the cheerleader that had been tormenting Brittany and Marley ruthlessly.

"Noah?"

The pair broke out of their embrace- Puck staring in shock and Kitty in smugness.

"Rach, baby, I swear this isn't what it looks like."

The tiny brunette shook her head, "I think it's exactly what it looks like, Puck." His nickname was spit with such venom that the boy winced. He took a step towards her, but she spun on her heel and sprinted down the hall.

"Puckerman," A familiar voice growled out and the mohawked teen winced before turning to face a very angry group of gleeks.

Brittany and Kurt managed to hold an irate Santana back, but their expressions were filled with disappointment as they avoided eye contact.

"San, I didn't kiss her. I would never do that to Rach."

The blonde cheerleader turned to face Mike and Sam, "Go find Rachie. She's gonna need you guys. Me and Kurt can handle San."

Nodding, the pair ran after their petite friend.

::

Sam was confused.

He may have not graduated yet, but that didn't mean he didn't keep in touch with his gleeks. And from what he could tell, Puck and Rach were as strong and in love as ever.

So when he saw his friend kissing Kitty, aka Satan's evil incarnate, he was shocked.

And he was sure that there were many puzzle pieces missing from the story. He knew for a fact that Puck would run in front of a bus before hurting his girlfriend. Rachel just had the effect on you. You wanted to stick her in a bubble and protect her from the cruel people in the world.

He didn't know what he expected to see when Mike pushed open the bathroom door, but the sight definitely broke his heart. Rachel was curled into a ball and sobbing into her knees on the dirty floor, her fingernails digging into her arms so forcefully that they were leaving marks. The blond shot forward and wrapped himself around his tiny diva. She curled into his arms and managed to get a single word out, "Why?"

::

Mike didn't know what he was.

He was angry, sure, but he was also certain that the manipulative cheerio had done something to trick Puck into kissing her.

As he watched Sam hug the girl he thought of as a little sister, he clamped his thoughts shut and sat down beside the pair. He kissed the girl's forehead and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

He knew that the blond boy was thinking the same thing as him. But they both kept their mouths shut and continued to hold the tiny, broken singer.

::

Kurt was completely and utterly shocked.

And that was putting it mildly.

But he couldn't really do anything about it because he was currently holding back Santana before she ended up in jail for murder.

So he settled for glaring at Puck for hurting his roommate and allowing the Latina to slip through his hold enough to scratch the smirking cheerleader, who didn't have enough sense to run.

::

Santana was irate.

Though that was pretty obvious from the Spanish profanities shooting out of her mouth. The Latina had always been protective, especially of Britt and Rachel, and she wasn't exactly known for holding back. So when Kurt's grip slackened (and she had a feeling it wasn't an accident), she leapt forward and clawed at any part of the homewrecker that she could reach.

The only thing stopping her from attacking Puck was the completely distraught expression plastered onto his face.

By the time Brittany managed to get her under control, Kitty was covered in scratches and bruises and had ran away with a shriek.

"Fix this, Puckerman."

::

Brittany was calm.

She may have been rather dim when it came to school subjects, but she understood people. She knew that Kitty was mean and cruel and liked to toy with people. And she knew that Puck would do anything to prevent Rachel from getting hurt. And most importantly of all, she knew that her Rachel was terrified of being abandoned.

So she sent Mike and Sam to follow the crying girl and made Kurt help her restrain her Latina best friend. She knew Kurt would eventually let go out of loyalty to Rachel and she knew that Santana would go after Kitty and leave Puck alone.

She knew that Kitty would run away like the coward she really is and she knew that Santana would deflate. She knew that Puck would all teary eyed and tell them the whole story.

Brittany knew a lot of things.

But sadly, she thought with a frown, she didn't know if her Puckleberry would be okay.

::

Rachel was silent.

That, in itself, was shocking enough, but she didn't move either. It was as if she was just a shell. She still sat curled up on the bathroom floor with Mike and Sam perched on either side of her.

Puck hesitantly kneeled in front of her and sighed, "She said she could make your time here at McKinley horrible. She talked about slushies and worse and I just couldn't let you go through that again- what I did to you again."

Those seemed to be the magic words, for the brunette shook herself and reached out a hand to smack the boy's shoulder seriously, "Stop that. You made a mistake. And that's okay. Everyone does. I sent a girl to a crack house, Noah!"

"I am so sorry, Rach. I just wanted you to be safe and happy and I knew that if I didn't do what she wanted, she would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen."

The girl looked down before reaching up to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, "It's okay."

::


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! The prompt was from BigTimeGleekBTR and it was "samchel- never give up." I hope you like it! It kind of went all over the place, so I hope it makes sense!**

::

Santana smirked as she watched her best friend's eyes light up when a familiar blond walked by.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Rachel turned to face the Latina, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did you say something, San?"

"You and Sammy boy over there! And I thought Matt and Britt were bad! You guys are disgustingly adorable."

The brunette reddened as she sputtered for a response, "Tana! There is nothing going on between Samuel and I. We are just friends!"

Shaking her head, the cheerleader threw her head back and laughed, "Keep telling yourself that, midget. And before you go off on one of your rants, I know you're not really a midget. It's just a term of endearment. Now, back to the real issue! When are you gonna grow a pair and tell Trouty Mouth that you wantz all up on that white chocolate?"

"SANTANA!"

::

"Michael Chang!"

The aforementioned teenager turned around slowly with a wary expression. There was only one person who ever used his whole name..."Hey, Rach."

"Don't 'hey Rach' me! Why on earth are you going along with Santana's hairbrained schemes?"

"Define schemes..."

The tiny diva planted her hands on her hips and glared sternly at the much taller Asian in front of her, "You know better than to go along with your girlfriend's plots! You are well aware of her fondness with starting trouble."

"Raaaach, he totally deserved it!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Who deserved what? I was talking about the bet you two started on the future of Samchel, as San calls it. What are you talking about?"

Mike cringed inwardly and backed away slowly, "I have to...help Matt get Brittany's cat down. Bye!"

"MICHAEL!

::

Brittany walked behind her tiny diva, her fingers grasping the girl's black skirt. Her other hand was holding a small pack of sour patch kids that she happily snacked on.

"You know, Rachie, I think you and Sam would make a really hot couple. He's a better kisser than Finn anyway."

Rachel's eyes widened dramatically, "Wha-"

"It's true. And he's a lot cuter."

"BRITTANY!"

::

Rachel walked into Glee that afternoon late with an annoyed expression.

Mr. Schuester frowned, "As Captain, you really should be here early or at least on time, Rachel." The brunette singer shot him a glare and walked over to the curly haired man.

"By now, your lack of professionalism just irritates me. Really, Mr. Schue, you are not in high school anymore. You can't punish us for your shortcomings. And not that it is any of your concern, but I was late because I needed some cough drops from the nurse. Apparently, screaming at your friends all day does not bode well for your vocal chords." And it showed by the raspy quality of her voice as she croaked out her rant.

"Rachel! You are out of line. Glee is cancelled for today, while I go talk to Emma about your behavior." The teacher responded in shock before shaking his head sadly.

Puck clapped his hands together sarcastically, "Great! Make sure to tell Mrs. P about your blatant favoritism!"

Mr. Schue did not reply to the barb and continued to stride out the door.

Rachel sighed and sunk into a seat next to Sam with a muffled yawn. Her head fell tiredly against his shoulder, eliciting a grin from the blond. Tina reached over for the brunette's hand and smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry, Rach. Mrs. P is on our side. She'll set him straight."

"I hope so" was her whispered response.

Within seconds, the tiny diva was fast asleep, a small frown plastered on her face.

Quinn stood up and grabbed her bag, "I'm going home since we don't have Glee and I have an AP test in Language. Sam, you got her?"

He nodded and scooped her into his arms. She fit against him perfectly, her warm breath fanning his neck. Santana walked over to the pair and brushed the hair gently out of the brunette's face. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as Rachel hummed subconsciously.

"Take care of her, Trouty."

"Will do, San."

As everyone started to trickle out of the choir room, Sam leaned down to whisper in the sleeping girl's ear, "Don't worry, gorgeous. Things will get better. You just gotta hang in there. And don't give up. Never, ever give up." He kissed the top of her head fondly and carried her home.

::


	6. Chapter 6

**This is another prompt from HaylinOka. It was truth or dare with secrets coming out. So I'm gonna make the pairing Mike/surprise cause I feel like Puckleberry is taking over. Ahah enjoy :) **

**And to those of you who aren't being immature and sending me flames two days before my birthday, I love you! **

****::

They were sitting in a circle with varying expressions. Kurt, Quinn, and Santana looked bored while Rachel and Mike looked wary. The others ranged from excitement (Brittany) to indifference (Sam and Puck.)

An empty soda bottle was placed in the middle of their circle while Artie grinned and reached out to spin it, chuckling when it landed on Mercedes.

"Truth or dare?"

The diva sighed, "Truth. I remember what kind of dares you do, boy."

"Alright, Cedes, who might you be crushin' on?" The boy asked, waggling his eyebrows back and forth.

Mercedes laughed loudly, "No one! Aint nobody at McKinley gonna be able to handle this chocolate thunder!" The room burst into laughter and Mercedes spun the bottle.

Brittany clapped when it stopped in front of her and squealed out, "Dare!" before the girl could ask.

"A little eager there, are we, Brit?" Santana teased, nudging her best friend with a laugh.

The blond shrugged, "I just really like this game."

"Apparently so!" Mercedes responded before thinking for a few moments. "I dare you to prankcall Coach Sylvester."

The room oohed and aahed, but the Dutch girl was unfazed. She dug around in the couch for her phone before dialing a number and putting it on speaker.

"What do you want, miscreant?" The irritated voice of the Cheerios Coach came through the line and Quinn stifled her giggles in Sam's shoulder.

"Shirley! Oh Shirley, baby, come back to me! I know you said you couldn't handle our lesbian love, but I believe in you! Shirley, please! I love you! And your track suits are so sexy!" Brittany rasped out lowly, making Matt cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"Who is this? I will report you to the authorities! But not before I make you rip off your own fingernails!"

The blond cheerleader hurriedly hung up and giggled, "Was that okay?"

Once she was satisfied that she had done a good job, she spun the bottle and watched with a smirk as it landed on Mike.

"Truth or dare, Mikey?"

The boy reddened and looked awkwardly at his hands, "Truth."

"How long have you and San been lovebirds?" She asked innocently, watching as Mike's blush deepened until he matched the color of a tomato.

"Brittany!" Santana squeaked out, her voice much higher than usual as she shifted uncomfortably when all eyes shot to her.

The blond smiled, "What? I was just curious! I thought we were best friends! Why didn't you tell me?" Her blue eyes filled with tears and the Latina hurriedly crawled across the circle and took the girl into her arms.

"Shh, Brit, we didn't tell anyone. It's a secret. We figured we stood more of a chance if the population of McKinley wasn't aware."

Rachel turned to Mike with a small smile, "So how long, Michael?"

The Asian ran a hand through his hair nervously, making it stick straight up, "Uh...three months."

"Whoa, that's since before Sectionals. How'd you keep that from the gossip twins over there?" Puck asked, pointing at Mercedes and Kurt who were whispering animatedly.

"Instead of going out, we just stayed in. I've seen San's whole movie collection like five times." Mike chuckled, reaching over to grasp his not-so-secret girlfriend's hand. They were suddenly tackled by the blond blur known as Brittany, shortly followed by Rachel and Quinn before the group was just a huge pile on the living room floor. Even Artie had been lifted out of his chair and pulled into the group hug.

"And this, boys and girls," Kurt stated dryly as he spit out a mouthful of someone's jacket, "is why we don't keep secrets in Glee Club."

::


	7. Chapter 7

**The prompt was from rogue4ever: cherry future or cherry dancing. Enjoy :)**

::

Rachel collapsed on the sofa with a groan, her entire body aching.

"Oh, hey, doll! I didn't hear you come in," Mike commented with a smile that soon fell at her appearance. The tiny brunette was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and had her hair tied in a messy bun. Fuzzy socks adorned her feet and she had pulled on one of the Asian's old sweatshirts, "Rach? What's wrong?"

She huffed and cuddled up to him when he sat with her, "My dance teacher is the devil reincarnated. She said it was physically impossible for me to be sexy. And then she made me do the dance a dozen times, even though I know it was perfect the first time I did it!"

Mike dropped a kiss to her pouting lips and gently pulled her off the couch, "Come on."

"What are we doing? Michael, I'm tired!"

But her protests fell on deaf ears as the boy wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sway back and forth, humming quietly. Rachel fought back a smile, but hooked her hands behind his neck and rested her head on his chest. Breathing in deeply, she took in his scent of cologne and mint toothpaste. They continued to dance, even though there was no music and simply enjoyed being in each other's company.

And Rachel's horrendous day was entirely forgotten.

::


	8. Chapter 8

**Today is my birthdayyy! :) Here's GracieGleek's prompt: Scavenger Hunt. **

::

"This is the stupidest idea Schue has ever had," Sam growled out as he tried futilely to untangle himself from he mass of ropes he had gotten stuck in.

Quinn giggled, reaching out to help him, "You're just mad because you got beat up by a butterfly net." The blond boy glowered at her, but she just patted his cheek and grinned.

"Q," he whined, "Get me out of these things!"

The girl rolled her eyes and felt around in her pockets before pulling out a pocket knife and flipping it open.

Sam jumped back as well as he could in his position and gulped, "Whoa, Scary Quinn."

"Do you want me to cut you out or not?" His girlfriend asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow in challenge. Sam grumbled, but nodded, allowing her to smugly slice the ropes. When he was free, he exhaled in relief and smiled sheepishly at Quinn.

"I love you."

She laughed, "Of course you do. I'm awesome."

The blond pouted at her with sad eyes until she gave in and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too."

"Do you think everyone else is already done?"

"I'd say there's a pretty good chance that they're waiting on us."

Sam groaned, "This is why I hate scavenger hunts."

::


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys! I am so sorry. I have just been so busy lately with school starting back up and stuff. I love you all :) Don't forget to review if you like it! The prompt was from Alphawriter1. "Puck is jealous of either Mike or Sam. Puckleberry." This turned out pretty angsty ahah, I hope that is okay! Let me know if you want a pairing or genre. Give me some angst! I am in an angst mood. And if you haven't seen the glee angst meme, I'll do any of those.**

::

Noah Puckerman was not pleased when he walked into McKinley High, only to see his girlfriend on Michael Chang's back as he gave her a piggyback ride.

The Asian was chuckling and sprinting down the hallway as Rachel Berry clung to his shoulders and giggled. Her brunette hair whipped around and her cheeks were red with joy.

Now, if Puck was being logical and had gotten any sleep the night before, he probably would have smiled at the brother-sister relationship of the two. After all, he was aware that Mike lived with the girl while her parents were away. Plus, Santana had gotten her claws on the Asian, so there was definitely nothing going on with the tiny diva and the dancer. However, Puck had not slept well and was rather grumpy. So instead of smiling and kissing his girlfriend, he growled and pushed a random Cheerio up against her locker before smashing his lips against hers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mike stop and let Rachel slide gently to the ground. She took a step towards him, hesitantly, as hurt clearly showed in her bright brown eyes.

"Noah?"

The mohawked teenager pulled away from the cheerleader and snarled at the girl, "What do you want, Manhands? Don't you and Chang have some closet to make out in?"

Rachel looked as though someone had slapped her and ran in the opposite direction, before hitting the ground hard as Karofsky pushed her. Luckily, Brittany was there to pick the girl up while Santana and Quinn slammed the jock into the lockers.

Mike frowned and glared at Puck after making sure the tiny singer was in good hands, "You seriously screwed up, dude."

"I'm not your dude."

The Asian shook his head in disappointment, "No, you're not. Not after what you just did to Rachel. You'll be lucky if any of the gleeks talk to you after this. But for now, just stay away from Rachel." And with that, the lanky teenager walked off to pull Santana off of Karofsky, but not before shoving Puck hard against the lockers.

::


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys really wanted a sequel! So here it is! Puckleberry getting back togetherrrr. :) Ahah I love you all. Stay beautiful! **

::

Mike couldn't have been more correct in his assumption that Puck would be ostracized from the Gleeks. The mohawked teenager had sauntered into the choir room, only to be met with glares and a very angry fashionista.

Kurt jabbed his finger at Puck's chest and spoke, punctuating each word with a sharp poke, "What in the name of Gucci is your problem? We all know that Mike and Rach have a sibling relationship. Just like Brit and San. And we accept it. But you apparently had a bad night and decided that the proper response would be to take it out on your innocent girlfriend. Look at her, Puck. Really look at her."

And he did. The boy turned his gaze to Rachel and his eyes softened. The small brunette was wrapped in Brittany's arms with red-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. Her hair was falling out of its messy bun and she wore gym shorts and one of Mike's old sweatshirts. Now that he had calmed down, the Asian's friendship with the girl didn't bother Puck. And unsurprisingly, neither did the linked hands. It just made him smile.

"I messed up."

"Yeah," Santana quipped, "You did." She strode towards him and pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail in his face, "You let your old self takeover and look what you did to Rach in the process. She's used to Noah. She loves Noah. Not Puck, not the jock that makes out with Cheerios."

Puck nodded thoughtfully, "How do I fix it?"

"You don't," Artie added harshly. His voice was filled with anger and disgust towards the mohawked teen. "You don't do anything, you don't even go near Rachel unless you can get rid of that jerk part of you for good. She's been hurt enough, Puckerman, and you screwing up again might just break her. She was at my house last night, sobbing until three in the morning. She's my best friend and seeing her cry physically hurts me. The only way to get her to stop was Brittany."

They all looked to the tall blond dancer as she rocked her sobbing diva back and forth and hummed quietly in her ear. Her fingers ran through the girl's hair and calmed her slowly.

"She knows how Rachel's mind works. It's like how Rach comes to me if she is angry or how Wheels knows what she needs whenever she needs it. Brit knows what she's thinking." Santana commented, smiling at her two best friends. "But he's right, Puck, you have to be in this all the way or we aren't letting you near her. She's special."

Puck frowned, "I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and I'm not giving her up. I messed up big time, I know that. But I can't let her go. She makes me want to be a better person. She's the best thing in my life."

Kurt nodded, "Go get your girl, Puckerman."

The teenager nodded and hurried up the bleachers until he could crouch in front of his girlfriend, "Baby?"

Rachel looked up at him with tearstained cheeks and watery eyes, "What did I do wrong, Noah? I would never cheat on you. But you kissed that Cheerio."

"I know, baby, I know I did. And I am so sorry. So sorry. I was just stressed and I saw you and Mike and it made me angry. And I know you guys are closer than sibling, I know that. But it just made me snap. And I grabbed the cheerleader. But I swear to you, you are the most important thing to me and I would never do anything like that to you again."

"But what if you get stressed again? Will my friendship with Artie make you snap? Or Sam? Or even Blaine?" The brunette asked with her eyebrows knitted together.

Puck reached out and cupped her face in his hands gently, "I promise that if I'm stressed I'll talk to you about it or keep my cool around you. You mean far too much to me for my idiot self to screw it all up."

Rachel sighed and looked down at her lap, "I forgive you. But I can't forget. I don't trust you. Not yet."

"I understand. I love you so much, Rach." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek, tasting the salt from her tears on his lips after he pulled away. She smiled hesitantly at him and leaned back into Brittany's arms.

::


	11. Chapter 11

**The prompt was Rachel and Artie from Guest. Which, by the way, is one of my favorite pairings. :) Thanks! **

**::**

It was cold. That much was obvious from the way Artie could see his breath every time he exhaled. Not to mention the goosebumps that were forming all over his arms. He wheeled through the school as quickly as possible, trying to get to the choir room. He had gotten a text from Kurt saying that the Gleeks were congregating there for the rest of the day with a large heater and hot chocolate.

"Artie!" A voice called out and the boy turned to find his tiny girlfriend chasing after him. Naturally, she was wearing shorts and a sweatshirt with fuzzy socks bunched around her ankles.

"Rach! Why are you wearing shorts? It's the dead of winter!"

"I didn't know the heating system was going to break down halfway through my economics class, Artie," The brunette replied with a pout, her lower lip jutting out and making the boy chuckle.

The wheelchair bound gleek shook his head in amusement and patted his lap, "Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on! We have a heated choir room to get to!"

Rachel grinned and plopped herself on top of him happily, curling into him to try and get the least bit warmer. Artie frowned at the blue tint to her skin and kissed her cheek lovingly, "If you get hypothermia, I'm gonna be so ticked at you."

"Please, I never get sick. And you'll be too busy worrying about my state of health to be angry."

The brunette boy gave in and smiled as they finally reached their destination. Too comfortable to get up, Rachel kicked the door lightly a few times until Puck opened it with a smirk, "Wheels! Jewbabe! Took you two long enough."

Artie accepted his friend's fistbump and surveyed the room. There was a table laden with hot chocolate and marshmallows in the corner with Kurt and Mercedes happily manning it. A group of heaters sat at the front of the room, emitting a warm glow that made the boy sigh in bliss. Brittany and Matt were curled up next to Mike and Santana with Quinn and Sam perched in front of them. Everyone was wrapped comfortably in blankets or sweaters. Tina was sitting on the piano bench playing random songs as she smiled and spoke softly to Blaine, who was sitting next to her.

"We couldn't have asked for better friends, could we?" Rachel asked softly, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Artie reached over to grab a cup for his girlfriend and himself before answering.

"They're more than friends. They're family."

::


	12. Chapter 12

**The prompt was from singdancedream. "Mike/Brittany- Hurt/Comfort / Friendship Childhood/Present Day Brittany thinks she's too dumb to dance- her dance class has a substitute teacher that told her that when she was only 5 and it's stuck with her ever since, after Kitty yells at her during glee to stop being so stupid and let the real dancers (Kitty...well in Kitty's mind it's kitty) take the spotlight she leaves the room in tears and calls the one person who understands her- he helped her all those years ago maybe he can help her now, MIKE"**

****::

"You can't even do a proper backflip! God, Brittany, why are you so stupid? Just let the real dancers show you how it's done."

The blond girl froze in the middle of her pirouette and looked in shock at Kitty as she stood with her hands on her hips and a sneer firmly in place. Brittany started to tremble and shot out of the classroom in tears. She ran down the hall and kept running until she collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

Before she even thought about what she was doing, her shaking hands moved to tug her phone out of her pocket and dial a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end immediately sent waves of relief through her and she let out an uneven breath.

"Mike."

"Britt?" The Asian asked, his voice filled with concern, "Are you okay? You don't sound happy."

The blond cheerleader shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "I'm too stupid to dance."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Say that again?" Mike asked, confusion lacing his tone.

"I'm too stupid to dance. I can't do anything right. Ms. Stewart was right."

He sighed heavily, "Britt, you know what I told you about that woman. She was insane to say that. And I know you. You're the best dancer I've ever met. The way you move... there is just no way to describe it. It's seriously magical. And you're not stupid. You just see things differently, and that's what makes you amazing. Kitty is wrong, Britt. You can't let some jealous, cruel cheerleader push you around. You are stronger than her."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks, Mikey. I think I just needed to hear you say it."

"Any time, Britt. Any time."

::


	13. Chapter 13

**The prompt was from BigTimeGleekBTR "Puckleberry sneaking around with only Sam or Mike knowing about it."**

****::

Puck was walking down the hall when Sam and Mike appeared on either side of him. The mohawked teen kept his smug grin in place, but spoke. "Report?"

Mike continued to look forward as he replied, "Hudson cornered her in the hall before second period."

"I intercepted," Sam chimed in seriously, "But Hudson told her he's be back."

"Mercedes and Kurt were sniffing around for gossip now that there is a rumor that she's dating someone."

"And in telling them to mind their own business, they think we're both dating her now."

The middle jock frowned, "What about Patient X?"

Mike and Sam shared a look, "She hasn't told him, but he's getting suspicious. He is, after all, her best friend. What do you expect?"

"He'll have to be briefed, I suppose."

Suddenly, a small brunette stopped in front of them with an exasperated look, "Really, Noah? Really? This isn't a top secret mission. And we can tell them now. Finn won't leave me alone."

The mohawked teen's face lit up and he surged forward to wrap his arms around his not-so-secret-anymore girlfriend. He dropped a kiss on her lips and grinned, "That's right, douches! Puckleberry is back!"

::


	14. Chapter 14

**I am going to do all of XxRin-sanxX's prompts in this chapter. They're just going to be drabbles so I hope that is okay :) Thanks guys!**

::

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really Blaine? You're such a boy."

The Warbler raised an eyebrow, "I'd think you would like that. Now come dance with me."

"Fine, but only because I love you."

And that is how Kurt Hummel found himself tightly wrapped in the boy's arms as he swayed them back and forth in the middle of a country club. As he looked into his boyfriend's bright eyes, he smiled and found he had a new appreciation for jukeboxes.

::

Whack!

"Quinn Fabray! Did you just hit me with my own pillow?"

The blond shrugged with a coy smile, "I don't know? Did I?"

Whack!

"Oh you'll pay for that, Berry."

Twenty minutes later, there were feathers everywhere and the two girls lay exhausted on the bed, their shoulders touching.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Quinnie."

::

Tina looked around with wide eyes at the bustle of movement around her as she stepped onto the concrete.

"Mike, this is beautiful."

The Asian boy grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he pointed to the Eiffel Tower in the distance, "You always said you wanted to go to Paris. Happy Anniversary, Tee."

::

"I miss you."

Mercedes Jones whispered as she ran her fingers delicately over a picture of her and the love of her life. Her cheeks were wet and she forced herself to stop crying as she heard a knock on the door to her dorm in Los Angeles.

When she opened it curiously, her jaw dropped in shock, "Sam?"

The blond held out his arms, grinning as she fell into them and clutched him desperately, "Hey, Cedes. I missed you."

::

"Brittz, I love you. I really do, but if you drag me into one more store, I might kill you."

The ditzy blond just gave her best friend a look and continued to tug on her hand until she surrendered and followed her into a random jewelry story.

"San, you would never kill me. You'd miss me too much."

The fiery Latina grinned, "I would. But seriously, B! We've been at the mall for like five hours!"

::

The young couple walked through the park, their linked hands swinging between them as the girl's head rested on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Marls." After Kitty had drugged her, Marley had been taken to the hospital and deemed that no permanent damage was left from the experience. When she was finally allowed to go home, Jake had refused to leave her side.

"Me too. Thank you for being there for me."

Jake turned her around to face him and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'll always be there for you."

The brunette girl smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

::


	15. Chapter 15

**The prompt was from poeticgrace and it was "Brittany/Blaine unexpected Miracles"** **Enjoy!**

::

He sat on the floor in the hallway and for once, didn't care about getting dust on his designer jeans. His legs were thrown out in front of him as he rested his head on the locker behind him. He felt a presence settle beside him and didn't bother looking over at them. The red and white Cheerio skirt gave their identity away.

"Hey, Britt."

The blond scooted closer and leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his arm, "What's wrong, Blaine Warbler?"

"I did something bad."

"Did you say sorry? My cat once ate all my chocolate, but he said sorry, so I forgave him!"

Blaine chuckled quietly at the cheerleader and rested his head on top of hers, "I tried. But I don't think sorry can fix this."

"Then say sorry again. And again until the person you did something bad to remembers how good you are. Good people make mistakes all the time. That doesn't make them any less good."

Brittany glanced up at the clock on the wall and frowned, "Sorry, Blaine Warbler, but I have to go. Me and Rachel have a skype session planned and I don't want to miss it. Just remember. You are a good person. And Kurt will forgive you. He loves you." She kissed him on the cheek quickly and skipped away.

As he sat on the floor watching her go, he had to smile and thank the world for unexpected miracles like Brittany.

::


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys! :) So this chapter is all of LittleMissBrit's prompts! I hope you like them :) Don't forget to review if you would like! Love you guys! Oh and follow my tumblr maybe? Dreammetowonderland is my url. Thanks bbys!**

::

"I am going to die."

Marley rolled her eyes and dragged her boyfriend off of the porch and into her house. He had been pacing for ten minutes before she found him. By now, the poor boy was practically catatonic.

"You are not. My mom already loves you to death."

Jake looked at her seriously, "That was before I was dating you! Marls! I'm dying here!"

The brunette girl hooked her arms around his neck and looked at him softly. She pressed her lips to his as his arms automatically fell to her waist. He kissed her back, successfully forgetting about meeting Marley's mom as her boyfriend.

"Are you defiling my daughter already, Jake?"

Turning to look at Ms. Rose, Jake's eyes widened comically before rolling back as he hit the floor in a dead faint.

"Mom! I told you not to scare him!"

::

Mercedes Jones looked across the choir room to where a certain blond jock was strumming absently away on his guitar. He was chatting with Puck and Mike and didn't notice her staring.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

She started and turned to face the curious brunette that had plopped down beside her. "What are you talking about, Rach?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at her, unconvinced. "You are in love with Samuel." She held up a hand as Mercedes was about to protest and continued to speak. "Don't tell me you don't. I know you do. You just may not know it yet. So I've decided to speed up the process! Trust me, he feels the same way. Just talk to him, Cedes."

And with that, Rachel patted her friend on the shoulder and skipped over to perch herself on Artie's lap.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, before thinking about what she had said and gasping at the realization.

_She was in love with Sam Evans!_

::

"Blaine," Kurt growled out as his boyfriend looked at him innocently with a pout. "Giving me that puppy dog look won't work!"

"But-"

The soprano cut him off with a glare, "No buts! You destroyed my kitchen!"

And it was true. The kitchen was covered in smoke and the foam from the fire extinguisher in Kurt's hands. The smell was almost overwhelming and the fire alarm was still beeping, even as Kurt whacked at it with a broom.

"What were you trying to do anyway?"

Blaine frowned. "I wanted to make you cookies."

::

"Sanny!" A cheerful blond called, skipping down the hall until she found her best friend.

The Latina turned around and smiled, "Hey, Britt. What's up?"

"Am I a unicorn?" Brittany asked seriously, her blue eyes unusually melancholy.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she brought the cheerleader into a hug before smiling. "You're the prettiest unicorn of all, Britt."

::


	17. Chapter 17

**The prompt was from Azulakai. "I'd love to see a kitty/Ryder story, 'I believe good things happen everyday, I believed good things happen even when bad things happen, and I believe on a good day like today we can still feel a little sad, that's life isn't it?'" Enjoy! :)**

::

Kitty sat on the bleachers, frowning as she leaned against the cold metal. She pulled her Cheerio's jacket tighter around her and sighed. Suddenly, someone climbed up the stairs and slid in next to her. She glanced up and a look of confusion flitted across her face before the same resignation set in.

"What are you doing here, Ryder?"

"You looked sad. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Her heart warmed a bit at the sentiment, but a harsh voice in her head told her she didn't deserve it.

"Why would you care? After what I did to Marley, I thought you hated me."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and shrugged. "Nah. I don't like what you did. But I understand why you did it. You're used to being on top, and now that she is climbing the ranks, you felt threatened."

"God, this week has just sucked." Kitty commented, choosing to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as he spoke.

But Ryder just shook his head. "Nope. Bad things have happened, but it's still a good day. I believe that good things happen every day. Even when bad things are happening too. But I also believe that on a good day, like today, it's okay to be a little sad."

She offered him a weak smile when he placed his hand over hers and turned her palm over, so their fingers linked together.

"Can we be sad together?"

"Always, Kitty. Always."

::


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys! I need more prompts :) thanks! And here is something I just wrote randomly. Enjoy :)**

::

Artie was angry. Angry at Finn and Mike and even Rachel. But most of all, he was angry at himself. He hadn't been there for his girlfriend and now she was sitting on his couch with a concussion and a broken wrist.

"Stop thinking so hard, Wheels!" Santana whispered in his ear as she forcefully rolled him into the kitchen.

"San! I have to make sure Rach doesn't fall asleep! She could die!" He grew panicked quickly tried to roll back to her, but the Latina knelt down in front of him and prevented his motions.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Britt and Mike have her. She's okay. Artie, what's wrong? You look terrible."

He scoffed. "Gee, thanks. That just warms my heart."

"You know I wasn't being mean. Now spill or I swear I will roll you down an escalator."

He glared at the girl for a long moment before sighing and hanging his head as he fiddled with his hands. "I wasn't there. And Rachel got hurt. It's all my fault."

"Wheels! Do you know what our girl would do if she heard you right now? I'm assuming she would try and hit you with her tiny, midget fists. The point is, it wasn't your fault. You were in class. How were you supposed to know that Finn would go crazy and try to drag Rach out of the freaking school? And before you say anything, I know you're partially blaming Mike and Rachel, so stop." Santana wagged a finger at him and narrowed her eyes. "The only person at fault here is Frankenteen. But lucky for us, he's in juvie now. And hopefully, he'll get eaten alive by some big gangster named Bozo."

Artie allowed himself a small smirk at the thought of Finn in juvie. He would never last in a place like that. He tuned back in and realized that his cheerleader friend was still ranting at him, waving her hands around dramatically.

"And you cannot blame Mike for not protecting her more. He's been doing that since they were kids. This is eating him up inside that he thinks he failed. You two are a lot alike, you know? You both love Rachel and want to protect her. But you can't be everywhere. Mike beat Finnocence to a pulp before the cops got there and got Rae to Brittz, so she could calm her down. Everyone did everything right, Artie. Everyone but Finn."

"You're right."

Santana scoffed. "Of course I am. I'm a Lopez. We're just naturally awesome."

He chuckled and nodded. "That you are, San. That you are. And thanks. You're a really good friend."

"So are you, Wheels. Now go out there and talk to your girl. If I know my best friend at all, she'll be hating herself." The Latina threw him one of her rare smiles and gave him a push back into the living room.

Artie stopped in front of the couch where Rachel was sitting, curled into Brittany as Mike sat on the floor with his head leaning against the brunette's legs. Artie lifted himself onto the sofa and held out his arms, smiling slightly as his girlfriend basically threw herself at him. Well, as well as she could with her injuries. Her wrist was in a bright pink cast and there was a butterfly bandage wrapped around a cut on her forehead. But he still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He hugged her to his chest and pressed a kiss to the bandage.

"I love you."

"You aren't mad at me?" Rachel looked up at him shyly, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

He shook his head. "Never."

She nuzzled further into him and kissed his cheek, "I love you too.

::


	19. Chapter 19

**The prompt was Blainchel and Lace :) From tiarashine! Enjoy!**

::

She ran her fingers over the silky fabric, a soft smile lighting up her face. The dress was a pure white, long and elegant, with a slight train. It was soft and embroidered with lace. To say she loved it would be an understatement.

"Rach, you okay in there?" Mike asked, tapping his knuckles against the door. She hurried over to open it and nodded.

"I'm much more than okay, Michael."

He grinned and held out his arm. "In that case, let's go get you married!"

The brunette tucked her fingers in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her down the aisle. As soon as she saw her fiance in front of her, she beamed so wide her face started to hurt.

The Asian handed her off after a whisper into the man's ear and stepped back into place next to Santana. The ceremony continued without a problem and the minister was soon announcing that the groom could kiss the bride.

Blaine walked forward, lifting the veil over her head and and placing his hands gently on her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, the newlyweds kissed and the room exploded in cheers.

::


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys! I want some angsty prompts :) Thank youu! And here is the glee club ganging up on Schue and Finn for their hypocritical and annoying attitudes. It was by Briyer Rose!**

::

When Sue Sylvester walked into the choir room to check on her favorite group to torture, she was definitely not prepared for the sight she was met with.

Her head cheerleader was being restrained by Shaft and Other Asian as she yelled Spanish profanities, though it was clear they both wanted to let the Latina go. At first, Sue thought that her ire was directed at Tubbers, which puzzled her because she was sure the two were on good terms again, but a second glance told her that the blond was merely serving as a human barrier. It came as no surprise to the coach that Porcelain and Wheezy were recording the whole thing on their phones, but it did mildly shock her when she saw Puckerman and the Goth girl physically holding Wheels back from rolling forward. Ken had kneeled down next to a shocked Rachel Berry, but she didn't seem to be responding to his words. Feeling even more confused, Sue finally looked towards the center of the chaos. She scoffed at the sight of a visibly terrified Schuester, standing next to his so called golden child with an utterly horrified look on his face. Speaking of the golden boy, the not so jolly green giant was cowering behind his teacher slightly, though he still shouted back at the teens.

What completely froze Sue in her tracks was the normally gentle Brittany who had sprinted across the room and tackled Finn to the ground, her fingers clawing at any part of him she could reach. No one moved to grab the dancer, so Sue decided to take action. She snapped out of her stupor and brought her whistle to her lips as she blew and a shrill sound shot through the air. Everyone froze and looked towards the cheer-leading coach.

Looking around, she found the person she was searching for and spoke. "Wheels! Front and center!"

Artie looked startled, but rolled forward until he was in front of the woman in the tracksuit, though an angry expression was clear on his face. "Coach?"

"What in the name of Madonna is going on here?"

Everyone started to speak at once, but she held up a hand and continued to stare at Artie.

He shifted uncomfortably but started to talk. "We all came in here for glee, but Rach was late. She ran in crying about ten minutes later and Schuester started yelling at her for being an attention seeker and not being a team player. That set Santana off and Mike grabbed her before she could get to him, not that any of us would have minded." Artie muttered the last part under his breath.

Sue fought a smile, but sobered up quickly. "What happened next, Wheels?"

"Finn stormed in and grabbed Rachel's arm and tried to physically drag her outside, but Britt pulled her away and Sam got in between them. That made him angry, so he punched Sam and started to kick chairs over. Schuester told Sam that he had detention for defending himself, and that pissed Quinn off, so she told him to shut up and he yelled at her, which pissed Sam off, so he yelled back. During all of this, Kurt and Mercedes had gone to get Ms. P, but she wasn't there. So they left her a note and came back and started recording for proof."

"In case Diva wants to press charges." Cedes cut in with a serious look before nodding at Artie to continue.

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to Sue. "One thing you should know before I continue is that Finn thinks he owns Rachel. That's the reason he did what he did next. After Sam got distracted and started yelling at Schuester, Finn was able to get by him and to Rach. It was so chaotic that we didn't notice until she screamed. He started calling her a whore and a bunch of rude stuff and threw her to the ground. Luckily, Matt caught her in time, so she wasn't hurt, but Santana was livid. And so was I. Matt gave Rach to Sam over there and went to hold back San while Tina tried to calm me down. Unfortunately, that didn't work, so Puck had to step in and hold the wheelchair. And then Britt tackled Finn and you walked in."

Sue took in all the information before turning to face Schue, "I always suspected your hair gel would seep into your skull and kill all of your brain cells. I just didn't know it would happen so quickly! Though you do use quite a lot of gel."

"You cannot talk to me like that, Sue!" He retorted, his face reddening in anger.

"Oh no, you need to hear a couple of truths, William. First off, Quinn is not Terri and Finn is not you. You need to stop trying to live through these kids and realize that your hypocritical crap is making them all hate you. Well, except your precious golden boy, but I'm fairly certain he'll be arrested before he graduates... if he graduates. I mean, seriously, have you seen his grades? They're almost as bad as your sweater vests!"

The curly-haired teacher went to interrupt, but Sue quickly cut him off. "No no no, Schuester! You are a horrible excuse of a human being and I intend to get your teaching license revoked as well as Frankenteen expelled, if not arrested! You never stood up for Porcelain after he was threatened or Streisand every time she gets slushied. You didn't help Mohawk and Q when they had Beth or Tina when she was getting over her stutter. You only care about yourself and your wannabe shadow. Grow up, William. Seriously."

A quiet voice broke through the tension and all eyes turned to the tiny brunette who was being held up by Sam as her legs shook. "She's right. You're never there for any of us, no matter how much we needed someone. Coach Sue was more of a role model than you ever were. We don't want you or need you here. And none of us deserved the things you said to us. Including me. I'm done sticking up for you. And that goes for you too, Finn. I'm done."

Brittany smiled and walked over to engulf her diva in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Rachie. You're one hundred percent right. They were bad unicorns."

Rachel curled further into her best friend and nodded against the blond's neck. "Thanks, Britt. And yes they were."

::


	21. Chapter 21

**This prompt is from SamEvans17. Enjoy :)**

::

Kitty sighed, her blonde hair falling into her face as she strode down the hallway, her sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor. She felt bad about Marley and didn't even know how to begin to apologize to the girl. So she didn't. And now she felt even worse.

"Wait up, KittyCat!"

A growl escaped her lips as she spun around. "I told you not to call me that, moron!"

Ryder chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She squirmed away but gave in and snuggled further into him. "You know you love it. Just like you love me."

"You wish." She scoffed, though a small smile flickered across her lips.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek and grinned at her squeals. "Come on, girl, we've got some apology plans to create."

Kitty looked at him in surprise, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. So she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

::


End file.
